


So Bad It's Good

by apollo41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (A LOT of eggnog), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Derek Cooks, Derek is a Good Alpha, Eggnog, Fluff, M/M, Protective Sheriff Stilinski
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ottimo, allora verrai a casa con me. Il mio piano era cena a base di popcorn dolci davanti a qualche film horror di bassa lega e, per concludere in bellezza la nottata solitaria, una salutare sbronza da eggnog, ma, beh... Dovrò già eliminare la parte della sbronza, togliere anche il dettaglio dell'essere da solo non è un problema.” borbottò recuperando il cestino e buttandoci dentro il cartone che ancora teneva in mano.<br/>Derek ci meditò un secondo prima di sospirare. “Ad una condizione.” disse attirando l'attenzione di Stiles. “Lascia l'eggnog, quello non è neppure di una marca decente, Stiles. Ci penso io. E anche alla cena.”</p><p>Scritta per il primo Secret Santa Event. HO HO HO! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bad It's Good

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa numero 1: se ci sono imprecisioni di qualsiasi genere, sono colpa mia e vi prego di perdonarmele. Neanche a dirlo, è una AU in cui tutti sono vivi e felici, ma Derek è ancora l'Alpha perchè sì.  
> Cosa numero 2: in questa storia ci saranno alcune ricettine solo vagamente accennate. Non le ho provate in prima persona, ma lascio i link delle pagine da cui le ho prese in prestito se qualcuno è curioso. (Cosa di cui dubito, ma whatever.)  
> Cosa numero 3: punti bonus per chi coglie l'easter egg nascosto nella storia (che, duh, volendo lo si può capire anche dal titolo, ma per chi non ci arriva, spiego in fondo).  
> Cosa numero 4: questa robina un po' meh dovrebbe essere un regalo di Natale scritto per il “The Secret Santa Event” organizzato su questo gruppo facebook (https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/). Chiunque l'avesse richiesta nella letterina [#14 Fandom: Teen Wolf; Pairings: Sterek; Tags: Christmas!Fic, Fluff, Eggnog], spero non sia una totale schifezza/spreco del tuo tempo.  
> Cosa numero 5: parole inglesi faranno la loro comparsa qui e lì. Se avete dubbi sul significato, chiedete.

_So Bad It's Good_

 

 

Quando Derek aprì il frigorifero per decidere quale sarebbe stata la sua ennesima solitaria cena della Vigilia di Natale, si accorse che quella mattina aveva finito il bacon; se c'era una tradizione che Derek aveva continuato a mantenere sin da che ne aveva memoria, era la colazione del giorno di Natale con bacon, uova e i muffin salati di sua madre. Anche quando la sua famiglia era stata ridotta a lui, Laura e Peter, la tradizione era continuata. Derek aveva imparato a memoria la ricetta dei muffin solo il Natale precedente all'incendio e, a distanza di anni, era l'unica cosa che riusciva a fargli sentire davvero il clima natalizio, per quanto la cosa lo facesse diventare inevitabilmente malinconico.

Sospirò profondamente, prima di fissare l'orologio. Erano da poco passate le cinque del pomeriggio e le possibilità di trovare un negozio in zona erano praticamente già pari a zero, ma per la colazione di Natale Derek era disposto a cercare anche nell'intera contea, pur di riuscire a trovare quel banalissimo bacon.

Gli ci vollero effettivamente più di quaranta minuti per trovare un qualsiasi negozio aperto a quell'ora, ma, quando infine gli riuscì di trovare quello che era alquanto probabile fosse l'unico minimarket aperto in tutta la contea, tutto ciò che riuscì a fare per lunghi istanti fu restare in auto a fissare la Jeep azzurra di Stiles parcheggiata nella zona di sosta deserta del negozio.

L'unico cassiere ancora presente lo fissò per un istante, prima di tornare a giocare col cellulare come se nulla fosse; Derek non gli prestò attenzione, era più che altro curioso di sapere cosa stesse facendo Stiles in giro a quell'ora il giorno prima di Natale. Seguendo il suo odore, lo trovò inginocchiato a terra, il braccio allungato nello scaffale mentre recuperava l'ultima bottiglia di eggnog rimasta.

“Non credo il tipo alla cassa te lo farà comprare.”

Stiles saltò in piedi come una molla e si voltò a fissarlo stringendosi al petto il cartone di eggnog.

“Merda, Creepy Sourwolf, mi hai fatto venire un infarto!” sbottò facendo aumentare il sogghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra di Derek.

“Perchè stai comprando eggnog e quantità preoccupanti di popcorn per microonde? Non dovresti essere a casa con tuo padre?” chiese fissando il cestino poggiato sul pavimento accanto ai piedi di Stiles.

“Cambio di turno improvviso.”

“Scott?”

“Mi stupisce che tu non ti ricordi che è a cena a casa di Kira insieme a sua madre, con tutte le volte che lo ha ripetuto nell'ultima settimana. Che sono minimo 25 volte al giorno. Contate.”

“Solo perchè sono l'Alpha non significa che io debba farvi da segretaria.”

Stiles sbuffò. “Certo, Sourwolf, come se non sapessi benissimo cosa fanno gli altri per Natale anche senza che io ti ricordi che Lydia, Jackson, Isaac e Allison sono a Parigi e che Erica e Boyd sono andati in Italia a sciare. Non funziona con me quella faccia da duro a cui non frega niente!” esclamò soddisfatto cercando di incrociare le braccia, rischiando solo di farsi sfuggire di mano il cartone di eggnog.

Derek portò gli occhi al cielo per un attimo e trattenne di nuovo un sorriso.

“Piuttosto ragazzone, cosa ci fai TU in giro? Non saresti dovuto andare da Cora?”

L'Alpha diede una scrollata di spalle. “Cambio di programma. L'hanno invitata ad una festa e ho preferito lasciare che si godesse la Vigilia con gli amici piuttosto che con un fratello che a malapena ricorda.”

Stiles lo fissò per qualche istante, con un'espressione che Derek non riusciva ad interpretare, ma per il proprio bene la ignorò; l'ultima cosa che voleva era scoprire che Stiles lo stesse compatendo...

“Ottimo, allora verrai a casa con me. Il mio piano era cena a base di popcorn dolci davanti a qualche film horror di bassa lega e, per concludere in bellezza la nottata solitaria, una salutare sbronza da eggnog, ma, beh... Dovrò già eliminare la parte della sbronza, togliere anche il dettaglio dell'essere da solo non è un problema.” borbottò recuperando il cestino e buttandoci dentro il cartone che ancora teneva in mano.

Derek ci meditò un secondo prima di sospirare. “Ad una condizione.” disse attirando l'attenzione di Stiles. “Lascia l'eggnog, quello non è neppure di una marca decente, Stiles. Ci penso io. E anche alla cena.”

Il ragazzo lo fissò perplesso per un istante. “Preparerai l'eggnog.” Derek annuì semplicemente. “E la cena?” Il mannaro ripeté il cenno e Stiles sorrise. “Oh questa la devo vedere. Il Sourwolf che cucina! Ci sto! Ma i film li scelgo io!”

  
*****

  
Stiles fissava stupito Derek montare le uova per l'eggnog come se non avesse mai fatto altro in tutta la sua vita, i muffin su cui aveva lavorato pochi minuti prima che iniziavano a dorarsi in modo particolarmente invitante nel forno, il profumo che invadeva la cucina facendogli solo aumentare la fame.

“Okay, sai cucinare. La cosa è alquanto... Beh, non posso dire inquietante perchè ha completamente senso che un adulto che vive da solo sia in grado di cucinare, perchè vivere di solo take away è piuttosto costoso e poco consigliabile, ma è quanto meno inaspettato. Insomma, no, forse non dovrebbe neppure stupirmi, avrei dovuto dare per scontato che sai convincere il cibo a sottomettersi al tuo volere usando solo le occhiatacce che...” Stiles interruppe il suo farneticare quando vide Derek fissarlo. “Ecco, esatto, son sicuro che quello sguardo possa sopperire alla mancanza di doti culinarie.” continuò prima di mettersi in bocca un'altra manciata di popcorn per nascondere il sorriso soddisfatto all'espressione di Derek.

No, Stiles non trovava assolutamente adorabile quando il mannaro lo fissava a quel modo che in passato gli aveva messo soggezione; come era decisamente una bugia che Stiles si fosse di nuovo preso una cotta per una persona irraggiungibile. Era ormai una costante nella sua vita; sin dai tempi dell'asilo si era preso sbandate per la persona sbagliata, ma non era certo colpa sua se era in grado di vedere il buono delle persone che tutti di solito additavano come antipatiche o piene di sé. Il problema del non essere ricambiato comunque restava perchè finora quel brutto vizio aveva portato solo a delusioni amorose che diventavano solide amicizie.

Quindi era preparato questa volta, non avrebbe sofferto quando Derek avrebbe detto che era solo un amico. O almeno, Stiles riusciva a mentire a se stesso in modo abbastanza convincente da pensare che non sarebbe rimasto male nell'essere respinto ancora una volta.

Il timer per la cottura dei muffin lo trascinò fuori dai suoi pensieri; fissò Derek sfornare la prima teglia e infilarne una seconda nel forno ancora caldo.

“Mi è ancora poco chiaro cosa mangeremo di preciso.” borbottò continuando a mettersi in bocca popcorn.

“Tu probabilmente nulla, se non la smetti di mangiare quelli.” rispose Derek, continuando a mescolare per ancora qualche secondo il composto per l'eggnog, prima di spegnere il fuoco sotto il tegame e spostarlo a raffreddare.

“Nah, sto morendo di fame.” borbottò, distanziando comunque i popcorn prima di estrarre il telefono dalla tasca della felpa, mentre Derek recuperava una padella e il bacon dal frigo. “Quello non l'avevi preso per la colazione?”

“Ce n'è abbastanza per farci anche dei muffin sandwich.”

“E ora si spiega anche la doppia infornata.” dedusse Stiles.

“Mangeremmo prima se recuperassi lattuga e pomodori dal frigo e li preparassi lavati e tagliati.” aggiunse Derek continuando ad occuparsi del bacon, che rosolava vivace nella padella.

Stiles ubbidì e per i successivi venti minuti riuscì ad evitare di combinare disastri irreparabili (escluso l'aver fatto quasi cadere sul suo piede sinistro il coltello con cui stava facendo a fette i pomodori mentre minacciava Derek che aveva criticato lo spessore delle suddette fette). La seconda teglia di muffin era uscita dal forno e si raffreddava, mentre Derek tagliava quelli della prima e li farciva con maionese, bacon, pomodoro e lattuga, impilandoli ordinatamente su un piatto. Stiles aveva provato a rubarne uno solo una volta, ma dopo aver ricevuto un colpo con il piatto del coltello con cui Derek stava spalmando la maionese, aveva rinunciato (o meglio, si era accontentato di una fetta di pomodoro, per cui Derek borbottò comunque di non mangiare gli ingredienti dei sandwich).

Appena i muffin-sandwich furono pronti, Derek e Stiles si spostarono in salotto insieme ad un paio di lattine di cola e la ciotola con i popcorn che Stiles aveva abbandonato poco prima. Stiles aveva già in mente una selezione di film horror, ma decise che per iniziare in bellezza avrebbe scelto qualcosa di vagamente a tema natalizio.

Non ci volle molto perchè l'espressione costipata di Derek facesse quasi strozzare Stiles tra un boccone e l'altro; non sarebbe neppure stata una morte spiacevole, perchè i sandwich, nonostante fossero improvvisati con ingredienti di qualità non delle migliori, erano deliziosi.

“Horror di bassa lega è un eufemismo.” borbottò Derek passandogli la cola.

“Avanti, dagli una possibilità. Ci sono delle parti che fanno ridere per quanto sono stupide.” rispose quando riuscì di nuovo a respirare normalmente.

“L'unica cosa certa è che, se questa è la tua idea di film natalizio, hai più problemi al cervello di quel che credevo.”

Stiles rise di cuore. “Oh, avanti, non puoi dire che la scena col Babbo Natale maniaco sessuale non sprigioni la vera magia del Natale!”

L'espressione sulla faccia di Derek fece solo scoppiare a ridere di nuovo Stiles. Decisamente l'obiettivo per la serata era riuscire a vedere il più possibile quell'espressione!

“Stiles, il nonno della protagonista è anche suo padre. Come è venuto in mente a chi ha scritto questa roba che sarebbe stata una buona idea?”

“Concordo, non è una buona idea, è un'idea GENIALE!” lo prese in giro, guadagnandosi una gomitata al fianco.

“Certo, un'idea geniale come quella dei neo nazisti e l'ibrido con la vergine e il mostro. Arg, questa roba è pura spazzatura scritta durante un brainstorming fatto sotto gli effetti di acidi. E quel pupazzo che usano come mostro è ridicolo perfino per un film così vecchio.”

“Derek, hai mai visto la tua faccia in uno specchio quando sei trasformato?” lo stuzzicò.

In risposta l'Alpha lo fissò per qualche secondo, lasciando l'iride colorarsi di rosso. “Ti apro in due la gola. Con i denti.” disse prima di mordere l'aria vicino all'orecchio di Stiles. Il sorrisino che c'era sulle labbra di Derek, comunque, fece sorridere anche Stiles, che sapeva perfettamente quanto ormai quella frase fosse diventata quasi una inside joke tra di loro.

Alla fine del film, Stiles rideva come un pazzo all'espressione di Derek, che sembrava urlare a gran voce “sono seri?”. Stava ancora ridendo quando il mannaro si alzò per andare in cucina col piatto e la ciotola dei popcorn ormai vuoti, per tornare qualche minuto dopo con le tazze di eggnog e una nuova porzione di popcorn, mentre Stiles sceglieva il secondo film.

“Mi auguro che questo sia un po' più decente.” borbottò solo sedendosi e passandogli una delle tazze.

Stiles sogghignò. “Il finale ti piacerà da morire.”

Al primo sorso di eggnog ancora tiepido, Stiles emise un gemito di piacere. “Oh mio Dio, ho trovato il Paradiso.” aggiunse prima di prendere un altro lungo sorso.

“Non ti consiglio di berne troppo. La ricetta di Laura è sempre stata particolarmente alcolica.”

Stiles lo fissò abbassando la tazza. “Usi sempre la sua ricetta?”

Derek annuì bevendo tranquillamente. “Sono piccole tradizioni che mantengo. Come la colazione con le uova, il bacon e i muffin salati secondo la ricetta di mia madre.”

Stiles giocherellò con la tazza, prestando però attenzione a non versare neppure una goccia di liquido. “Sì, so cosa intendi. Io e mio padre per Natale aggiungiamo ogni anno un solo addobbo nuovo sull'albero; mia madre odiava spendere soldi per una cosa che sarebbe stata a decorare la casa solo per qualche settimana. Preferiva risparmiare per fare regali più belli. E c'era una regola precisa sul non aprire alcun regalo prima di aver fatto colazione la mattina di Natale.”

Calò il silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che Derek gli poggiasse una mano sul ginocchio.

“Vediamo il film?”

Stiles annuì appena.

“Oddio, Stiles, davvero?! QUESTO?! Vuoi farmi vedere questo?!” chiese Derek appena il film iniziò. Stiles riprese a ridere immediatamente, la conversazione di pochi istanti prima ormai alle loro spalle.

 

***** 

Dopo aver visto un altro paio di film uno più assurdo dell'altro (tra squali volanti, streghe goblin e zombie improbabili), aver mangiato ancora una ciotola di popcorn e aver bevuto forse una tazza di troppo di eggnog, Stiles si era lentamente addormentato contro la sua spalla. A Derek non dispiaceva. Sapeva che non era una buona idea pensare davvero all'eventualità di andare oltre la semplice amicizia con Stiles, ma il ragazzo era una delle poche persone di cui Derek aveva infine imparato a fidarsi. Per non parlare del fatto che di per sé il figlio dello sceriffo fosse una persona tutto fuorchè detestabile; certo, parlava troppo la maggior parte delle volte e non sapeva ubbidire ad un ordine neppure se ne andava della sua vita, ma era leale e protettivo con le persone che amava oltre che incredibilmente intelligente.

Derek, quando aveva accettato Stiles e Scott nel suo branco, sapeva di aver preso la decisione migliore per tutti. Scott la maggior parte delle volte faceva da ancora nelle situazioni più estreme, frenava Derek dal prendere decisioni affrettate. Poteva sembrare strano, perchè Scott agiva senza pensare il 98% delle volte; ma quando agiva in quel modo, lo faceva sempre con nella testa l'evitare di fare del male a qualcuno, pur cercando di proteggere le persone a cui teneva. Stiles invece, beh, era decisamente il cervello, insieme a Lydia. Le capacità analitiche e di ricerca di Stiles, insieme alla pacatezza di Lydia erano il motivo per cui si erano salvati tutti in più di un'occasione, nonostante le circostanze non fossero a loro favore.

La cosa che non aveva previsto, comunque, era che Stiles, con la sua personalità aperta e disponibile e il suo ironizzare su tutto, riuscisse a limare le ovvie liti che erano destinate a nascere in un gruppo formato da persone con caratteri così forti e diversi tra loro.

Derek sospirò e spostò una ciocca di capelli che era caduta sulla fronte di Stiles, prima di passare il braccio oltre le spalle del ragazzo e abbracciarlo piano. Spense distrattamente il televisore, prima di poggiare la testa a quella di Stiles e lasciarsi scivolare nel sonno.

 

 

*****

 

A giudicare dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra del salotto, Derek intuì di aver dormito in realtà molto poco; probabilmente erano da non molto passate le sette del mattino.

Stiles dormiva ancora, il corpo sopra il suo, il viso nascosto contro il suo collo; il mannaro era indeciso. Non voleva svegliare Stiles, ovvio, ma... Beh, non voleva neppure che Stiles pensasse che Derek volesse che Stiles gli finisse sopra. Non che in realtà l'idea non gli piacesse, anzi, gli piaceva fin troppo. Ed era proprio il punto.

Si sentiva troppo bene, sembrava così giusto stringerlo appena in un abbraccio, il suo respiro che gli faceva leggermente il solletico vicino al pomo d'Adamo, le gambe intrecciate...

Non si accorse neppure per lunghi istanti che Stiles si era svegliato e si stavano fissando negli occhi.

“Voglio tipo baciarti in questo momento.” farfugliò ancor assonnato Stiles.

“Anche io.” rispose senza pensarci troppo Derek.

“Solo, sai, alito mattutino.” aggiunse comunque avvicinando il viso a quello dell'Alpha.

“Non m'importa.”

Stavano quasi per baciarsi davvero quando un colpo di tosse li fece rotolare entrambi giù dal divano in un groviglio. In piedi ,appoggiato allo stipite della porta che dal salotto portava alla cucina, stava lo Sceriffo, ancora la divisa addosso, che mangiava distrattamente uno dei muffin di Derek.

“Questo spiega questi.” commentò solo fissandoli con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. “Colazione?”

Derek saltò in piedi come una molla senza dire una parola ed entrò in cucina facendo un cenno del capo al padre di Stiles.

Era un uomo morto. E aveva fatto una cavolata a cui non sapeva come porre rimedio.

Stiles e suo padre, nell'altra stanza, stavano parlando; un po' per buona educazione, un po' perchè aveva bisogno di non pensare, Derek recuperò una padella, le uova e il bacon e iniziò a preparare la colazione. Stava tagliando del formaggio che aveva trovato in frigo per aggiungerlo alle uova quando lo Sceriffo entrò in cucina.

“Stiles è salito a lavarsi i denti.” disse solo facendo partire la macchina del caffè che stava in un angolo. Poi lo fissò di profilo con un'espressione seria e Derek interruppe per un istante ciò che stava facendo per dedicargli la sua completa attenzione.

“Non giocare con lui. Conto sul fatto che tu sappia perfettamente qual è la sensazione che si prova quando si perde qualcuno che si ama.”

Lo Sceriffo recuperò una tazza di caffè e gliela porse. Derek l'accettò e ne bevve un sorso.

“Altrimenti, beh, mi dicono che ho una buona mira.” aggiunse solo prima di sedersi al tavolo, un altro dei muffin di Derek già in mano.

Il mannaro annuì e deglutì a fatica il caffè, sentendosi vagamente minacciato.

Stiles era senza dubbi il tipo di persona con cui Derek avrebbe potuto vedere un “per sempre insieme”. Il loro bisticciare, lo stuzzicarsi continuo, era una caccia che manteneva attivo il suo lupo, che gli ricordava quanto fosse bello poter essere se stessi senza alcun timore; e certo non era un bonus da gettare al vento il fatto che Derek pensasse che le labbra di Stiles e i suoi nei lo rendessero gradevole all'occhio. Parecchio gradevole.

Derek era così combattuto che per qualche minuto se ne rimase lì immobile a pensare. Lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri l'arrivo di Stiles in cucina.

“Papà, devi assaggiare l'eggnog di Derek.” esordì Stiles, mentre recuperava una tazza di caffè anche per sé e la ciotola di eggnog avanzato che stava nel frigo.

“Stiles, sono le sette del mattino.” rispose esasperato suo padre.

Derek sorrise mentre riprendeva a cucinare.

Alla fine, prima che la colazione fosse completamente spazzolata dai piatti, Stiles convinse suo padre ad assaggiare il famoso eggnog di Laura, cosa che portò primo a far mettere in punizione Stiles per aver bevuto più di un paio di sorsi di quella roba decisamente alcolica e secondo, una richiesta dello Sceriffo di prepararne un po' per il giorno di Capodanno da portare alla stazione (possibilmente meno alcolico).

Le cose diventarono di nuovo serie quando il padre di Stiles uscì dalla cucina sbadigliando e dicendo che si sarebbe fatto una doccia prima di gettarsi a letto.

Derek fissò Stiles, che ancora mangiucchiava uno degli ultimi muffin rimasti fissando il tavolo.

“Stiles...” stava iniziando a dire.

“Quindi, rendere le situazioni imbarazzanti mi riesce bene, eh?” chiese ridacchiando, anche se Derek sapeva che in realtà Stiles non era per niente divertito o felice. “Non farti troppe paranoie su quello che è successo prima. È solo una fase, come con Lydia. Mi passerà, così non renderò più le cose... beh. Complicate.”

Il mannaro sospirò. “Quello di ieri sera non contava come primo appuntamento.” rispose solo Derek, le braccia incrociate sul tavolo e un sorriso tranquillo. Stiles lo fissò senza parole. “Mi rifiuto di collegare per il resto della mia vita l'inizio della nostra relazione con quella stronzata dei neonazisti o peggio con un tizio che esce da uno squalo a colpi di motosega.”

Gli occhi di Stiles erano lucidi e l'unica cosa che rendeva ancora più bello il suo sorriso timido era il suo mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore.

“Bugiardo, hai adorato quella scena! Hai riso pure tu per quanto era stupida! Non puoi non mettere Sharknado tra i film so bad it's good!”

Derek finse un'espressione contrariata. Forse quel Natale era nata una nuova tradizione, una che gli avrebbe lasciato come unico retrogusto il sapore dei baci di Stiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I famosi link promessi:  
> Ricetta dei muffin: http://www.petitchef.it/ricette/antipasto/muffin-al-prosciutto-fid-1427661  
> Ricetta dell'eggnog (in inglese, perchè volevo una ricetta più vicino possibile alla tradizione americana): http://allrecipes.com/recipe/amazingly-good-eggnog/  
> Per quanto riguarda i sandwich, sono semplici BLT: gli ingredienti che lo compongono li ho già elencati nella storia. Non c'è davvero molto altro da dire al riguardo.
> 
> Punti bonus per chi ha colto l'easter egg su yotobi. Perchè io di film horror non ne conosco se non quelli che ha recensito lui e solo dalle sue recensioni. In particolare, in qualche modo qui sono ficcati Elves, Sharknado, Troll 2 e Zombie 3.


End file.
